ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Unwavering Resolve/Plot Details
Cutscenes Game Script The Rider Cometh Odin : Thou wouldst see my knight unfettered? Odin : Ahahahahahaha!!! Thou knowest not what folly thou speakest. Odin : My knight is one with me, to wander the nether plains for all eternity. Thou shalt receive a reward to meet the measure of thy deeds... Unwavering Resolve, 1st Time Odin : Fool! Who art thou, to make such a brazen plea? Odin : I grant thee such a boon as befits thy worth. Claim it, and begone from here. 2nd Time Odin : Fool! Who art thou, to make such a brazen plea? Odin : The fool who repeateth his words is but twice the fool. Odin : Thou dost think to curry my favor, but I grow only wroth with thine obstinance. Odin : Take thy reward and begone from this place. 3rd Time Odin : Doth a suckling infant speak demands unto a king? Doth a grain of sand gainsay the river? Thou knowest not thy place. Odin : ... Odin : Still thou wouldst persist in this futile endeavor? Odin : Thou art either bold or foolish, or mayhap the twain. Not unlike another I know... Odin : It would seem thy fate remains to be writ. Odin : Take thy reward and begone from this place. 4th Time Odin : A thousand eternities might pass, then a thousand more, ere thou wouldst be worthy of that which thou dost now entreat. Reck ye now thine folly? Odin : Yet, knowing this, thy desire burns still? Odin : Thou dost amuse me, mortal. Odin : Take thy reward and begone from this place. 5th Time Odin : Thy blade is tempered true. Can the same be said of thy desire? Odin : Then let it consume thee whole, 'til not flesh and sinew but sheer, unbated rage guides thy blade. Then, and not before, shall thy plea find audience. Odin : And yet, for the momentary amusement thou hast afforded me, I would grant thee guerdon. 6th Time Odin : Ahahahahahaha!!! With each frenzied thrust, thou givest thyself over further to thy rage! Odin : ...And yet, I am not sated. Odin : Thou dost amuse me, and naught more. Accept my boon and begone. 7th Time Odin : His kingdom lost, his name forgotten...that one's release will afford thee naught. Odin : Wherefore dost thou persist in this folly? Odin : ...Thine is but rage for rage's sake? Odin : Ahahahahahaha!!! Thou showest promise yet! Odin : Take thy reward and begone from this place. 8th Time Odin : ... Odin : Bestraught of wit and senses, the piteous mortal knoweth not why he doth battle... Odin : ...I would hear his name. Odin : Player Name... Mayhap I have erred in my judgement of thee. 9th Time Odin : ... Odin : I know not from what fount thy frenzy upspringeth... But thou dost fight with an ardour that exceedeth mortal bounds. Odin : Not since he who I did claim as my own have I seen the like of thee. Odin : Take thy reward and begone from this place. Reward is Selected Odin : For what end, for whose gain dost thou brandish thy blade? Odin : Dost thou claim this thy true desire? Then forswear all ties to that which maketh thee mortal, and come unto me once more. 10th Time Odin : Be thou worthy of the favour thou desirest of me? Odin : Be thou worthy of that which I would make of thee? Odin : ...The hour of judgement is nigh. Odin : Take thy reward and begone from this place. Reward is Selected Odin : Delay not in thy return. Mine ears thirst for thy blade's uplifted sword-song.